


Ferris Wheel

by stupidnephilimlove



Series: Mundane Experiences [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove
Summary: Magnus takes Alec on a ferris wheel





	Ferris Wheel

“Favourite fairground ride?” Magnus asks.

For the past hour they’ve been tangled together on the sofa asking each other silly questions. Alec’s fingers have been lazily stroking through the short hair at the nape of Magnus’ neck. He doesn’t think Alec is even aware he’s doing it which makes it even more ridiculous how such a sweet, innocent gesture is setting his body this on edge.

At Magnus’ question, frustratingly, Alec’s fingers stall. Instantly missing the contact he turns to look at Alec, eyebrow raised in question.

“No?”

“We never had a fairground demon mission.” Alec shrugs. “Besides, I’m not sure what all the fuss is about anyway, it’s-”

As Alec talks Magnus shifts his body, then silences him by pressing a finger firmly against Alec’s lips.

“Aa.” He chastises when Alec tries to continue, finger pressing into the soft flesh.

Magnus has begun to notice a pattern. There are certain things in life that you just assume most people have experienced. Magnus has known for a long time that Alec isn’t most people, but it’s only recently that he’s realized experiences he takes for granted Alec has never had.

At first, from the way Alec had tried to describe it, Magnus had thought that growing up as a Shadowhunter meant a different kind of childhood. Whilst that’s certainly true, the more time he spends around other Shadowhunters like Isabelle or Jace, the more Magnus begins to think that is has less to do with being a Shadowhunter and everything to do with being Alec.

From what little Alec has said and the rest that Magnus has inferred, he knows or has gathered that a long portion of Alec’s life had been about hiding part of himself, consciously or not. The confusion and fear of what he had been feeling had made him force down his emotions, put everything above himself and his needs. He’d been mindless in his pursuit to complete the mission, to follow the rules, Magnus had seen that himself.

In moments like these, Magnus sees that small boy in Alec and is reminded of his vulnerability, of the sacrifices he’s forced himself to make. For a long time Alec had been living his life separately to the rest of the world, watching, protecting but never really participating, having been through it himself Magnus knows the feeling but he also understands how much more the world has to offer when you become a part of it.

It’s the reason he doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t allow Alec time to argue. Throwing out a hand in front of them, his eyes never leaving Alec’s, practiced fingers draw the power from his core to the surface before he wills it out of himself.

Alec doesn’t ask, just takes Magnus’ hand when offered. It’s that trust, which he gives so freely to Magnus, that has him faltering. But he’s delighted with Alec’s chuckle as they fall through the portal.

“Now this.” Magnus says standing in front of Alec arms spreading with just a little flourish. “I have a particular fondness for.”

It’s a skill, really it is, to lace innuendo the way he does.

“It looks a lot bigger up close.” Alec audibly gulps and if Magnus was feeling particularly naughty Alec would have given him the perfect opening, but he reins himself in. Just a little.

“Are you scared Alexander?” Magnus teases. “It’s only a Ferris Wheel.”

With a flick of his fingers two tickets materialize.

“Is someone going to miss them?” Alec asks, folding his arms across his chest.

“Now don’t try to change the subject.”

Alec huffs out a sigh.

“I’m a Shadowhunter, Magnus.” He tells him, shifting awkwardly. Magnus decides to take pity on him and laughing pulls him forward.

“Alec, you are delightful.” He just can’t help one last tease.

Only the last slivers of sunlight illuminate the sky as they finally reach the front of the queue.

“Swinging cars?” The man asks as Magnus hands over their tickets.

There’s something suggestive on the tip of his tongue, but Magnus is distracted by Alec’s sharp intake of breath as the wheel suddenly blooms into light, can’t help but watch the way Alec’s face lights up in turn.

“Why not?” Magnus agrees, watching as Alec comes back to himself.

The cars are small, and Magnus finds himself pressed close to Alec, thigh against thigh, as the door is closed and secured. The contact isn’t enough to distract Alec though. His hands grip the rail, knuckles white and body tense. Magnus begins to wonder if this was really such a great idea, he’s never seen Alec quite this tense.

Laying a hand over his in comfort, Magnus tries to soothe Alec’s nerves.

“This Ferris Wheel is over 100 years old.” He tells Alec conversationally.

“That’s not exactly helping, Magnus.” Alec grits out, then adds “Sorry” his breath heaving out as the wheel shudders and begins to move. His hand shifts from the rail to clutch Magnus’s. The grip is so tight it hurts, but Magnus just rubs his thumb back and forth.

“It’s perfectly safe I assure you.”

The silence that settles between them as the wheel begins to turn isn’t exactly comfortable. As the cars begin to fill up they move higher in infuriatingly slow increments. As they reach the top of the wheel the sun has completely set. Magnus looks out across the water and marvels at the way the lights of the city reflect there, dancing like fireflies across the surface.

“It’s beautiful.” Alec breathes out, and there’s pure wonder in his voice. Magnus shifts to watch Alec, and for a moment he forgets to breathe. The tension has left Alec completely, the hand in his is soft and warm and Magnus sees Alec, truly sees him, beneath the weight that he so often carries on his shoulders.

“Indeed it is.” Magnus mumbles uncharacteristically and he can’t be sure if he means the view or Alec.

Magnus shakes his head, trying to clear the fog of feelings that seem to have coiled inside his chest. Too soon. He tells himself. To be falling this deeply.

“You know the real reason people come up here?” Magnus asks him, breaking the moment.

“Hmmmm.” Alec says clearly not listening.

“Alexander.” The name rolls off of Magnus’ tongue and it sounds like a promise and a prayer all at once. It has Alec turning without hesitation to meet Magnus’ gaze and for a moment, it seems like time stops.

They gravitate towards each other, there’s no other word for it, unable to fight the magnetic attraction that sparks between them. Alec raises a hand to Magnus’s cheek, that has his eyes closing as he savors the gentle fingers against his skin and finally, finally their lips meet. Magnus pulls Alec closer, frustrated with the confines of the car. It’s soft, slow, as if both of them are afraid they might break at any moment. And Magnus does. This feeling that has been building all evening in his chest bursts and blooms.

Alec is all he can think. Alec is all he can taste. It consumes him and it’s wonderful.


End file.
